


Naturaleza sangre

by Hessefan



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que somos superiores, que poseemos raciocinio y libertad axiológica, pero yo no veo que eso se aplique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturaleza sangre

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** YuYu Hakusho le pertenece por entero a Yoshihiro Togashi _._ Sí, el título es igual a la canción de Fito.

Dicen que somos superiores, que poseemos raciocinio y libertad axiológica, pero yo no veo que eso se aplique.

Tuve la fortuna de cruzarme contigo, sin pretenderlo. Matar por matar, matar sin preguntar. No sé porqué te di la oportunidad, quizás porque vi el brillo de tus ojos tan similar al de un animal.

Vivir, vivir un día más, es todo lo que me pediste y así supe que entre todos los demonios tú eras el más humano, y entre todos los humanos el más diabólico.

Un manipulador, eso es lo que eres. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de todas las mentiras? Si es que se le puede decir falacia a la realidad en la que estamos sumidos, esa que nos demuestra como una cachetada que somos nosotros el cáncer de éste mundo.

¿Quién tiene más derecho a vivir? ¿Quiénes somos para decidir por la vida de otro?

Quise creer en ti y en tus palabras, aún sabiendo que en tu esencia de demonio tarde o temprano terminarías arrastrándome al infierno, pero así lo pretendí desde un inicio, porque estar ciego es mucho más peligroso, mucho más estúpido.

No es cierto que somos diferentes, tú tienes la parte humana que arrastro conmigo —cual estigma— y yo la parte diabólica que en tus vivos luceros se refleja.

No me cautivaste, no me atrajiste, fui yo el que tomó esta elección. Y te agradezco sólo y únicamente por haberme mostrado la Verdad.

Ahora sé que no hay vuelta atrás, ahora sé que comienza mi descenso, a la zona más oscura de mi mente, esa a la que me he negado porque le he tenido miedo.

Soy consciente de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedo destruirlo todo pero hay factores, como tú, que me lo impiden.

Si destruyo éste mundo ¿dónde irán las aves? ¿Dónde irás tú?

La violencia del mundo demoníaco no difiere demasiado en el que día a día se presencia en el mundo humano… Y todavía tienen la desfachatez de decir que somos superiores, que poseemos raciocinio y libertad axiológica. Eso es pecar de arrogancia.

Sé que el bien y el mal son relativos, yo sólo estoy aquí para hacer lo que creo que es correcto, nada más, y si me equivoco el tiempo —y Yusuke Urameshi— lo dirá.

Pero no te regocijes al pensar que he caído en tus redes, en pensar que siempre he confiado en ti, no soy una persona que se fíe de los demás, no olvides que soy un humano… Soy superior, poseo raciocinio y libertad axiológica.

Y esto siempre me ha llevado en creer en mí mismo, y en nadie más.

Te amo, por lo que eres y por lo que no eres. Te amo, no de la forma estúpida en la que aman los humanos. Te amo porque has abierto una puerta en mí que me conducirá a un nuevo mundo.

Y sólo quiero morir, sólo quiero descansar y dejar de sentirme culpable por ser lo que soy: Un humano.

 **Fin**


End file.
